Bell Renjoji
Bell Renjoji is a 14-year old girl in 8th grade with a Sexy-type style. She can feel the "love" of music. A famous Prism Star already, she sought to become the middle school manager of Prism Stone as a way to kill time when she met Naru Ayase, who became her rival. Usually calm, confident, and composed, she is a member of the rival team at Edel Rose that confronts Prism Stone. Her Prism Live instrument is the violin. At the end of the series, she wins the competition and becomes Prism Queen. Appearance Bell has a tall figure in contrast to Naru. She has long, bright red hair and sharp, light blue eyes. She normally wears red and black combinations of varying jackets, blazers, skirts, or dresses. Personality Bell is very confident, mature and a professional when it comes to an audition or competition. She speaks very politely all the time, but usually scares people off with her words when she is in a bad mood. Bell is a popular and capable student of Edel Rose but is also very intimidating because of her number one status. Many of her underclassmen admire her because she is great at just about anything. In fact, Bell is considered as a "Lonely Queen" by Hiro Hayami because her number one status keeps her far away from everyone else. She is striving to stay at the top in both Prism Shows and violin believing otherwise there will be no point and also trying to keep up with her mother's expectations of being a perfect child. Bell experiences character development as she realizes that she doesn't have to be perfect to be loved by others and herself, but rather to be open to her dream and to her loved ones, her friends, and family. History While being good at academics and sports due to constant pressure, she was always alone. One afternoon, she looked at her test in tears and Wakana, who had just transferred into the school, walked in the room cautiously as she was rumored to be scary. When Wakana saw her in tears, she asked Bell why she was crying even though she scored 98 on her test. Bell answered because it wasn't 100 that her mother would be mad at her. Even though Wakana tried to comfort her, Bell continued to cry as she was afraid to go back home and Wakana came up with a plan. When Bell received Wakana's test score, she was asked to do as Wakana says. Bell returned home showing her mother Wakana's test of 85 and her mother was furious until she saw that it wasn't her name on the test. Wakana rang the doorbell to return Bell's test score which she "accidentally" took home and started talking to her mother in a completely different personality and nature that wasn't hers. After making up excuses to try and show that Bell did good, her mother understood Bell's effort. When it was night, Bell told Wakana not to tell anyone she was crying and thanked her. Not long after that, Wakana told Bell that she had to change schools again, and Bell started crying. Seeing her cry, Wakana managed to convince her parents to not change schools and called out to her on her way to school when she was supposed to leave. On that day, Bell apologized to Wakana that she won't be able to do anything after school because she had to practice her Prism Show for the Edel Rose entrance exams. She asked if Wakana was interested so that they can enter together. Wakana, although she hesitated at first, said she would if she was with Bell. On the day of the entrance exams, she meets Otoha who had forgotten her shoes and lends her a pair. After passing the exam, she practices on the rink with Wakana and sees Otoha watching her. When Bell goes up and talks to her, Otoha gives back the shoes and Bell said she could keep it. She suggested that they all practice together and gave a pair to Wakana so that the three had a matching set of shoes as a sign of friendship. As they all went to practice, Bell noticed that Wakana was always having fun. Wakana told her that because she was with her and Otoha that she was always having fun and Otoha and Bell agreed. At one point, Otoha served her tea for the first time, and Bell replied that it was delicious. Otoha explained that the temperature was the most important key to making it delicious and started to pamper her after that to see her smiling. Bell had also started to use her after that to do many tasks and develop a habit of ordering her around. Otoha had also started to develop a habit of apologizing to her if she didn't do things right and Wakana had taken fortune telling and gave her interesting readings from time to time. Category:Anime and Manga Bullies Category:Teenage Bullies Category:Female Bullies Category:Reformed Category:Redeemed Bullies Category:Former Bullies Category:Tragic Bullies